A secret full of wealth, power and fame
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Uma assassinato cheio de misterio virou um marco histórico...um grupo de jovens decide ir atras da chave que pode abrir um mundo cheio de fama,riqueza e poder, o que eles não sabia que essa jornada podia ser mais perigosa do que eles imaginam!
1. Prólogo

Olá pessoal!

Essa é minha fic nova, eu não me aguentei e tive que postar! Essa estória é totalmente fora da grandline, ou qualquer outro lugar que se possa ter no mundo de One Piece, agora os personagens estão no nosso mundo, ou melhor em Londres! BOHAHAHAHA!

Agora eu manipulo tudo do meu jeito, Oda-san nos sabemos que One Piece é seu, mas estou pegando os personagens só um pouquinho, Ok? XD

Vai ter muito misterio, sangue, drama, ação, romance, coisas de todos os tipos possiveis!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Capitulo 1 - Prólogo

Um vento frio pairava sobre os grandes prédios, o silêncio dominava as ruas, Gold D. Roger, um grande empresário com fama universal, repousava em sua mansão, estava sentado numa grande poltrona de couro tomando seu whisky, um ar gelado toma conta do ambiente, fazendo assim o fogo da lareira se apagar, um barulho de passos começa a ecoar pelo grande corredor de mármore negro, os olhos de Roger focam a imagem de um homem encapuzado e um sorriso domina sua face.

- Vejo que tenho companhia para uma bebida.

O homem misterioso sentasse numa das poltronas, pegando um copo de whisky, ele tirou o capuz exibindo seus cabelos ruivos, colocou os pés sobre a pequena mesa de centro, seus olhos vermelhos fuzilavam os olhos negros de Roger.

- Vejo que o homem que mais possui poder nesse mundo capitalista, não perde o bom humor, mesmo sabendo que seu fim está próximo.

- Eu não sou um homem que vive se lamentando, hahahaha!

Roger tomou um grande gole, colocando a bebida sobre a mesa, ficou fitando o ruivo por um tempo, soltou um pigarro e disse numa voz tenebrosa.

- Se o governo acha que me matando poderá ter tudo que eu conquistei, estão muito enganados.

- É o que veremos!

O homem ruivo levantou-se bruscamente sacando um revolver para o moreno, em um movimento rápido Roger sacou sua espada, ao mesmo tempo um vidro é estilhaçado com um tiro, ao qual foi desviado com a lamina da espada dourada, os dois homens ficaram medindo força por alguns segundos.

- Vejo que dessa vez mandaram alguém que vale a pena, hahaha!

- Até que para idade você luta bem, mas dessa noite você não passa!

Ambos deram um passo para trás, Roger empunhou a espada com força, acertando o estomago do homem ruivo que soltava uma risada enlouquecedora atirando contra o braço do moreno.

-Eu nunca gostei de armas de fogo!

-Posso dizer que nunca gostei de armas brancas, velhote!

O ruivo que estava ajoelhado ao chão, se ergueu com dificuldade, pegou a espada que havia caído, apunhalou Roger pela nuca atirando sua cabeça na mesa de vidro.

- Fama, poder, riqueza... tudo que um homem almeja você conseguiu... TUDO QUE VOCÊ OBTEU SERÁ NOSSO!

- Não é qualquer pessoa que terá o que eu terei, só os melhores serão que nem eu, nunca deixarei essa máfia que se chama governo possuir tudo que eu tenho HAHAHAHA!

- É o que veremos! Diga as suas últimas palavras, velhote!

- Sinto lhe informar que seu Whisky estava envenenando HAHAHAHA!

O ruivo pegou a espada cravando contra o pescoço de Roger, seus olhos haviam ficado mais vermelhos ao verem o sangue percorrer o chão negro, aos poucos uma rápida dormência começou a percorrer seu corpo, não conseguia mais se mexer, caindo ao lado do corpo do moreno.

- Maldito!

Seus pulmões pareciam estourar dentro do seu peito, sentia o sangue lhe percorrer a garganta, os gritos de agoniam ecoavam pela enorme mansão, ate que o sono eterno o abraçava vagarosamente, sentindo cada parte do seu corpo morrer aos poucos.

~x~x~x~

Vinte anos depois...

~x~x~x~

As ruas estavam movimentadas, a maioria das pessoas se divertia em boates, outras nos cafés, mas nesse mundo havia alguém com os pensamentos a todo o vapor, um Porsche Carrera GT negro como a noite andava a 150 km/h, ninguém o segurava, nem a policia de Londres era capaz de pará-lo, ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar, o homem que pilotava era alto, tinha um corpo escultural, seus cabelos eram verdes possuía uma costeleta marcante, usava três brincos dourados na orelha esquerda, engatou a quinta marcha chegando aos 220 km/h.

- Droga, estou atrasada!

Uma garota de cabelos alaranjados saia de casa desajeitadamente, o sinal estava fechado era a oportunidade perfeita para ganhar tempo, quando um carro preto avança passando como um raio sobre uma poça de água que a molha instantaneamente, uma raiva percorre o corpo da jovem, ela se virou bruscamente.

- MALDITO!! VOCÊ VAI QUEIMAR NO INFERNO!!

O rapaz de cabelos verdes só via pelo retrovisor a garota irritada, mas sua imagem foi sumindo rapidamente do espelho.

- Odeio esse tipo de pessoa.... espere... eu tinha certeza que a casa dele era nessa rua.

O homem parou o carro no acostamento, pegou o celular e ligou para o seu amigo.

" _Alo?"_

- Oe, Luffy, estou indo para sua casa, mas não estou achando!

" _Estou vendo seu carro daqui,volte uma quadra, Zoro."_

- TSC!

Ele desligou o celular atirando no banco do caroneiro, deu a ré, parando em frente a uma casa branca de dois andares, no pátio da casa estava um rapaz de cabelos negros, possuía uma cicatriz na bochecha e um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, Zoro desceu do carro, e o cumprimentou num aperto de mãos.

- Zoro, há quanto tempo!

- Vejo que você não mudou nada.

- HAHA, vamos entrar.

Os dois rapazes entraram, Zoro sentia-se em casa, foi até a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja, atirando-se no sofá, Luffy pegou um sanduíche que estava na geladeira jogando-se no sofá também.

- Aqueles caras ainda continuam importunando você?

- Sim, por isso o chamei, preciso da sua ajuda, Zoro!

- Depois daquele assassinato que teve a 20 anos, os governantes nunca mais deixaram em paz as pessoas que possam ter alguma ligação com aquele homem, o que você pretende fazer Luffy?

- Todas as pessoas estão indo atrás de todo o poder e fama que Gold D. Roger deixou, eu decidi que também quero resolver esse mistério e tentar achar esse tal testamento.

Zoro que bebia a cerveja, deu uma pequena engasgada, cuspido todo o conteúdo, ele sentou-se no sofá fitando o amigo que possuía um enorme sorriso.

- Você está louco? Nem o governo conseguiu encontrar esse tal testamento, talvez nem exista! Como você ira contra o governo?

- Por isso o chamei aqui, quero que você me ajude, minha família corre perigo por causa desse sobrenome, meu pai e minha mãe... desapareceram alguns anos, Zoro por enquanto só tenho você e o Ace que posso contar.

Luffy engolia o resto de seu sanduíche, enquanto deitava-se no sofá, Zoro brincava com a garrafa de cerveja, há colocando sobre a mesa.

- E o que você planeja fazer?

- Não sei.

Zoro capotava ao escutar tais palavras, ele pegou o amigo pelo colarinho da blusa e o ficou encarando por um tempo.

- E o seu irmão o que pensa disso?

- Ace já está agindo, shishishi!

A porta da sala se abriu, um rapaz alto de cabelos negros e com sardas no rosto entrou na sala, ao ver Zoro soltou um grande sorriso, atirando a mochila num canto da sala.

- Roronoa, é bom te ver vivo!

- O que você está falando, cara manchada!

Ace também se juntou com os dois no sofá, ele pegou a garrafa vazia de cerveja de Zoro, a chacoalhou e a colocou de volta na mesa.

- Você ainda morrerá de cirrose.

- Creio que não, he!

- Você conseguiu falar com o vovô?

Luffy falava tatuzando o nariz.

- Ainda não, mas amanha vou pegar um avião e ir falar diretamente com ele, tenho certeza que ele deve saber algo que nos ajude.

Ace deu um pequeno sorriso para Zoro, e deu um soco em seu peito.

- Você está com a gente?

- Fazer o que?! Ninguém mandou vocês terem o sobrenome do homem mais famoso do mundo.

-Família não se escolhe.

- Por isso não tenho uma.

Ace sentiu um pouco de maldade naquelas palavras, Zoro foi adotado e criado por uma família simples, mas algumas desgraças aconteceram em sua infância, desde a morte de sua irmã adotiva, Roronoa havia se fechado para o mundo e para todos, ele sempre havia se culpado por sua morte, ele a há viu caindo de um andar, até hoje a imagem do sangue cobrindo o tapete branco envolvia a sua mente.

- Luffy, enquanto eu vinha para cá encontrei com Nami, ela estava uma fera e toda molhada, eu acompanhei ela até em casa, pensei que iria morrer com a fúria que aquela garota estava emanando.

- HAHAHAHA, queria ver a cara dela, mas provavelmente eu iria apanhar!

Zoro colocou a mão no rosto, de repente a imagem da garota que havia molhado passou em sua cabeça, ele soltou um pequeno riso.

- Vou indo nessa, que horas você vai pegar o avião?

- Vou ir à noite, e você cara, cuide do meu irmão até eu voltar.

Luffy via um programa humorístico na televisão, suas gargalhadas eram incrivelmente altas, Zoro e Ace o olhavam com uma gota na cabeça.

- Pode deixar! Ate mais!

Zoro foi até a porta e ao abrir teve uma pequena surpresa, uma garota de cabelos laranja estava a sua frente segurando uma marmita, ele a ficou encarando por alguns segundos quando finalmente ela fala.

- Aquele carro ali na frente é seu?

- Sim, por....

Zoro não teve tempo de falar, levou um soco no meio do rosto caindo no chão com o nariz escorrendo um pouco de sangue, a garota passou por cima dele como se nem existisse, Ace e Luffy tentavam conter as risadas mas foi em vão, os dois choravam de tanto rir, a garota largou a marmita sobre a mesa da cozinha, Zoro passava a mão no nariz para limpar o sangue, uma aura maligna o envolvia, muito irritado ele se ergueu fitando a mulher com fogo nos olhos.

- PORQUE DIABOS FEZ ISSO, MULHER MALDITA, VOU TE MATAR?!

- Isso é para você aprender a não passar no sinal vermelho e molhar as pessoas que estão na rua!

Nami preparava a mesa, Ace e Luffy ainda em crises de riso, sentaram-se para jantar, uma veia pipocava a testa de Zoro.

- Que diabos essa mulher quer aqui?

- Ela é nossa vizinha e amiga, Nami-chan! Ela nos ajuda com a comida, já que não sabemos cozinhar.

- Como ela trabalha num dos melhores restaurantes de Londres, nos traz as melhores comidas.

- Isso mesmo!...me desculpem rapazes, mas estou de saída, tenham um bom jantar!

Nami pegou sua bolsa, e saiu com passos pesados da casa, Zoro a olhavam se entender, ele soltou um pequeno rosnado dando um soco na parede.

- Também estou indo!

- Tchau Zoro-kun, Nami-chan!

- Fique quieto sardento!

Zoro saiu batendo a porta da sala com força, entrou no seu carro e pode ver a garota se afastando, pelo jeito que caminhava ainda aparentava estar muito irritada, ele olhou seu nariz levemente sujo com um pouco de sangue, ele acelerou o carro e acompanhou a mulher por alguns segundo, irritada ela se vira pra ele.

- Por que está me seguindo?

- Oe mulher, eu não fiz de propósito, não quer uma carona?

- Minha mãe sempre disse para não pegar carona com idiotas.

Ela acelerou o passo, Zoro desistiu de acompanhá-la empurrou o acelerador ate o fundo, os pneus cantarolaram, deixando um pequeno rasto preto e um cheiro de borracha queimada pelo ar, a garota começou a tossir, deu uma pisada no chão com força.

- Maldito homem, quem ele pensa que é?!

Zoro foi para sua casa, era o único lugar que ele havia conseguido decorar o caminho, colocou o carro na garagem, chegou jogando sua jaqueta de couro no sofá, foi até a geladeira pegou uma pizza colocando no microondas, pegou uma bebida e ligou a televisão no noticiário.

"_...mesmo depois de vinte anos, nunca soubemos quem foi o mandante do crime que matou o homem mais cobiçado pelas ultimas décadas...pessoas de todo o mundo estão se manifestando para encontrar o suposto testamento...acreditasse que por trás disso há uma grande máfia que está sendo causadora pelo grande numero de mortes de pessoas que se envolveram neste caso, o mundo todo aguarda ansiosamente pela solução desse grande misterio."_

- Wow, vejo que isso vai ser mais complicado do que parece! Se não acabarmos sendo presos ou mortos.

O barulho do microondas chamou a atenção de Roronoa, era sinal que sua pizza estava pronta, logo após o jantar o homem de cabelos verdes se atirou na cama de seu quarto, sua mente vagava longe, ou melhor em seu passado aos poucos acabou adormecendo, sabia que amanha teria mais um longo dia de trabalho.


	2. Tristes lembranças

Capitulo 2 – Tristes lembranças.

"_Ela corria por um campo de flores enormes, eu simplesmente não conseguia alcançá-la... seu sorriso era com o sol, iluminava tudo e a todos, mas quanto mais eu corria atrás dela, mais longe estávamos ficando, ela parou ficando de costas para mim, eu me aproximei e num piscar de olhos ela estava ao chão, o seu sangue corria por minha face, meu corpo não reagia eu só podia a ver agonizando..."_

O barulho do despertador fez Roronoa acordar de seu pesadelo, sentou-se em sua cama ofegando, o suor percorria seu corpo, já fazia uma semana que não tinha noites tranqüilas, rumou para o seu banho, a água quente percorria sua face de modo que pudesse relaxar, deu um pequeno murro na parede.

- Porque diabos estou tendo esses mesmos pesadelos!

~x~x~x~x~

Nami estava na cozinha fazendo seu café da manhã, ligou a televisão e ficou escutando as noticias do dia.

- Esses noticiários só tem noticia ruins!

Ela desligou a televisão ligando uma adorável musica, pegou seu copo de suco de laranja e se pós na janela para pegar alguns raios de sol, o dia estava realmente agradável.

- Bem já estou atrasada.

Ela pegou seu casaco, trancou a porta de casa e rumou para o restaurante em que trabalhava ao chegar ao local um jovem rapaz loiro que escondia um dos olhos, de aparecia magra a esperava na entrada do estabelecimento.

- Bom dia, Nami-san.

- Ohh, bom dia, Sanji-kun.

Os dois entraram dentro do restaurante, um dos mais chiques da cidade, Sanji colocou sobre o terno preto um avental branco.

- Já vai para cozinha? Você nem precisava cozinhar! A comida daqui já é ótima, assim você só humilha os outros pobres cozinheiros.

- Eu sei, mas as lindas damas precisam sempre do bom e do melhor, assim como você, Nami-san!

- Oh, sim! Bom, se falamos depois, vou ir me trocar!

- Até mais, melloraine!

Nami rumou para o banheiro feminino colocando o uniforme preto do restaurante e prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, já estava perto do meio dia, os clientes aos poucos iam chegando, ela atendia os clientes anotando as bebidas e coisas do tipo, quando três homens de ternos pretos entram no estabelecimento sentando na ultima mesa do lugar.

- Sejam bem vindos! Alguma preferência para bebida?

- Não senhorita.

Nami se afastou, ela havia notado que aqueles caras estavam esperando algo, ou alguém eles ficaram mais de trinta minutos no local, sem ao menos pedir uma água, um calafrio já percorria a espinha da mulher, os homens a fitava a todo estante,para sua segurança optou a não fazer nada.

Um carro preto estava estacionado alguns metros do local, um rapaz totalmente vestido de preto cuidava por binóculos os três homens misteriosos, ao ver um deles fazer um movimento suspeito o homem sacou sua H&K G3, o mirando com precisão, num tiro exato a bala corta o restaurante ao meio acertando em cheio a cabeça de um dos homens, Nami que estava próxima havia ficado em estado de choque os clientes corriam apavorados do local, a única coisa que a garota pode fazer foi se esconder em baixo do balcão, um dos homens se levantou sacando o revolver para as pessoas que corriam e o outro cara estava mantendo refém os funcionários do restaurante, o homem que os observava do carro havia soltado um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, para ele aquilo era uma brincadeira muito divertida, dessa vez ele mirou na cabeça do homem que cercava a multidão o acertando em cheio, o último homem que se mantinha vivo estava totalmente encurralado pois ele não sabia de onde estavam atirando, desesperado ele pegou Nami pelo braço e a usou como escudo enquanto corria para a fora do restaurante.

- ME SOLTE!!  
- CALE A BOCA!!

Sanji que estava na cozinha foi correndo em direção do homem que rapidamente sacou o revolver atirando no ombro do cozinheiro.

- SANJI-KUN!!!

Nami tremia, pela primeira vez ela sentiu que iria morrer ali e agora, seu coração estava fora de série, parecia que iria sair pela garganta, o homem lhe apertava o braço com tanta força que já estava ficando roxo, ele a puxou a deixando em sua frente, ela achou que iria morrer com alguma bala, e realmente essa tal veio, só que ao invés de lhe acertar, atingiu o homem que a segurava caiu morto ao chão com o tiro certeiro, a mulher havia ficado totalmente manchada com sangue, caindo sentada ao chão.

~x~x~x~x~

Roronoa havia saído de casa, iria se encontrar com Luffy, quando um pequeno engarrafamento atrapalha os seus planos.

- Que merda está acontecendo?!

Zoro colocou a cabeça para fora do carro, havia uma ambulância alguns metros a frente e um numero incrível de policiais, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi ver a garota de cabelos laranjas, que havia o socado noite passada ali, sentada num banco com lagrimas nos olhos.

- O que aquela mulher faz ali? TSC! Acho melhor ver o que está acontecendo.

Zoro estacionou o carro ao lado inverso da rua, e foi em direção a garota, ele parou em sua frente, ela ergueu seu olhar vagaroso ate o rosto do desconhecido, e depois de alguns segundos ela se lembrou do homem.

- Oe, o que aconteceu aqui?

- Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso...

Um enfermeiro aproximou-se dos dois jovens, Nami rapidamente se pós de em pé, seus olhos pareciam estar a ponto de se quebrar.

- O rapaz está bem, a bala não atingiu nenhum ponto vital, ele está sendo encaminhado para o hospital principal da cidade.

- É um alivio saber disso, obrigado por telo salvado!

O enfermeiro havia se afastado, Zoro so observava as reações de Nami, ao ver as roupas da mulher cobertas por sangue, um pequeno sentimento de compaixão ocupou sua cabeça.

- Não quer uma carona ate em casa?

Nami o fitava sem entender, no fim ela acabou concordando o que ela mais queria era ir pra casa e tomar um banho para tirar aquele cheiro escroto que inflava em suas narinas, ambos entraram no carro, a garota havia ficado impressionada ao estar num caro tão luxuoso, Roronoa havia dado um pequeno riso ao notar aquilo, ambos estavam em silencio quando a voz de Zoro interfere a linha de raciocínio da garota.

- Aonde você mora mesmo?

- Sabe a rua do Luffy?

- Sei...

- Duas quadras antes.

Roronoa acelerou, instintivamente Nami colocou o cinto e segurou-se forte no banco, poucos minutos depois eles já estavam no lugar propriamente dito, ela deu um pequeno grito sinalizando que havia passado o seu prédio.

- Está entregue.

- Muito obrigada...ah...qual seu nome mesmo?

- Zoro...Roronoa Zoro, e o seu?

- Pode me chamar de Nami.

- Ah..

O homem de cabelos verdes abriu o porta luva pegando um lenço, ao qual passa sobre o rosto de Nami, ficando visivelmente vermelha, ele mostrou o pano que havia ficado vermelho, ela saiu um pouco sem jeito do carro quando Zoro a chama.

- Seu namorado não irá morrer.

- O que?

Ele acelerou o carro quando pode ver pelo retrovisor que Nami sinalizava para que ele voltasse.

- TSC! O que você quer?

- Bem... você poderia fazer um favor pra mim.

- Porque eu? Já não está bom eu ter te trazido em casa?

- Ahh esqueça!  
Nami estava com os olhos lacrimejados, ela se pos muito frustrada para dentro de casa, Zoro a olhava um pouco confuso, por fim desceu do carro.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Zoro estava sentado no sofá da sala, estava sozinho enquanto a garota tomava banho, seus olhos percorriam o lugar com cuidado, tudo era muito organizado e limpo, um doce aroma de flores de laranjeira preenchia o ar, ele estava um pouco incomodado ao estar ali, uma fotografia chama a sua atenção, ele se levanta indo em direção ao pequeno quadro de moldura dourada, na foto estava uma mulher incrivelmente irreverente de cabelos rosados junto de duas crianças uma delas parecia ser Nami e a outra de cabelos azulados, o homem surpreendesse ao escutar um barulho de portar abrir, vira-se notando que Nami o fitava, ele a olhou com uma cara emburrada e sentou-se novamente no sofá, a garota foi ate o quadro e o pegou sentando-se ao lado de Roronoa.

- Você é muito fuxiqueiro sabia.

- Eu só estava olhando e não mexendo em suas coisas, mulher.

Nami mostrou o quadro para Zoro, ela apontava o dedo para a mulher de cabelos rosados.

- Essa é minha mãe, Bellemere, a garota de cabelos azuis é minha irmã, Nojiko... minha mãe adotiva e minha irmã adotiva... minha real família eu nunca conheci, pelo que sei morreram quando eu era um bebe...eu e Nojiko morávamos num internato para crianças desamparadas, lá trabalhava Bellemere, com o tempo fomos crescendo e se apegando cada vez mais a ela, sendo assim fomos adotadas, saímos daquele lugar cheio de regras onde todos nos maltratava...e fomos morar numa simpática casa... ela passava muito trabalho em sustentar nos duas, afinal ela era uma mãe solteira com duas filhas já crescidas, uma certa noite ela nos fez um agrado e nos levou no cinema...quando...

Roronoa escutava com atenção as palavras de Nami, quando a voz da garota começou a ficar falha, as mãos dela seguravam com força a fotografia, pequenas lagrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos.

-... fomos surpreendidas por agiotas, eles estavam atrás dela por causa das dividas, realmente ela não tinha como sustentar três pessoas, eles queriam nos levar em troca, quando ela partiu para cima deles tentando nos defender.... só...só que eles não aceitaram os fatos, atirando contra ela... um tiro certeiro.. . .

A garota começou a chorar abraçada na pequena moldura, os soluços preenchiam o silencio da sala, ao escutar aquilo Roronoa sentiu-se comovido, pois o seu passado era muito semelhante ao dela, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo sentiu vontade de curar a dor de alguém.

- Ei, garota... eu tive um passado muito parecido com o seu, eu perdi alguém importante também...então não chore.

- Desculpe... no fim acabei te envolvendo.. mas eu estou com muito medo de ficar sozinha, não conseguiria ir tomar um banho... depois do que aconteceu com Bellemere... e ver o Sanji-kun ferido por uma bala...a mesma coisa que matou minha mãe...eu não suportaria a morte de algum amigo...

- Como disse antes o seu namorado esta fora de perigo, já chega de chorar, isso é irritante!

Nami passou a mão no rosto secando as lagrimas, ela o fitou com um leve sorriso no rosto, se levantou colocando o quadro no lugar, Roronoa também havia se posto de pé, pegando o celular.

- Bem tenho que ir, mas antes passe seu numero do celular.

Nami pegou o celular das mãos de Zoro, salvando o numero em sua agenda, rapidamente ela ligou para seu próprio celular, assim o numero de Zoro ficaria no seu aparelho, ela sorriu devolvendo para o próprio.

- Como você é lerdo, hein.

- TSC! Você é muito abusada, sabia!

- Ei, não fale assim comigo, seu bruto.

- Oe, Oe! Estou indo nessa, mulher irritante!

Os dois foram ate a porta do apartamento, ela o fitava entre a porta aberta, ele já estava indo quando o chama novamente.

- Roronoa...

- Me chame de Zoro!

- Zoro?

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER AGORA!

Nami se aproximou dele, dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos verdes corar imediatamente, ficando paralisado com a atitude da garota, essa deu um doce sorriso e disse numa voz gentil.

- Muito obrigado por tudo.

Zoro se afastava, com a face rubra, esse fez um leve sinal se despedindo da mulher, ela por sua vez falou numa voz alta.

- Ahh, ele não é meu namorado pro seu governo.

Esse virou dando um fraco sorriso continuando seu caminho, Nami ao perceber aquilo sentiu seu coração um pouco acelerado e um pequeno calor invadir suas bochechas, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma dor a envolvê-la, algo emanado dele, com certeza, ele carregava consigo muito sofrimento, mesmo aparentando ser um homem forte tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente, era como se ela sentisse que algo não estava certo, finalmente entrou em seu apartamento.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Zoro sentou-se no banco do seu carro, ficou alguns momentos pensativo, sua cabeça latejava e seu rosto queimava aonde Nami havia o beijado, ele deu um pequeno murro no volante fazendo o carro soltar uma buzina pesada, uma batida no vidro chama atenção de Zoro, ao ver quem o chamava levou um susto dando um grande grito, uma mulher vestindo uma farda de fiscalização de transito, tinha o cabelo azulado curto, usava óculos e sua pele era muito branca.

" O QUE DIABOS É ISSO! ESSA MULHER.... ESSA MULHER... ELA É IGUAL A KUINA, EXATAMENTE IGUAL!!!"

Zoro baixou o vidro do carro, enquanto a mulher passava um papel para o homem.

- Ei você está estacionando indevidamente, me diga seu nome para eu terminar de preencher a multa.

- C-c-como?!

- Seu nome, senão vou ter que ligar para guinchá-lo.

- Roronoa Zoro.

A mulher preencheu mais um papel em sua planilha, e entregou ao homem que pegava tremulo.

- Senhor Roronoa você tem uma semana para pagar essa multa, pois senão levara alguns pontos em sua carteira.

- O..k...

A mulher se afastou entrando num carro branco, um homem forte estava na direção, tinha cabelos claros e fumava um charuto, Roronoa acelerou o carro e saiu desnorteado há procura da casa de seu amigo.


	3. A viagem sem volta

Olá!

Desculpem a demora para as atualizações, mas estavam e época de provas, agora tudo está tranquilo!

Reviews plz!

* * *

Capitulo 3 – A viagem sem volta.

Ele largou suas roupas num cesto, entrou no banho, queria relaxar, tirar toda tensão que o deixava extremamente cansado, estava ansioso por este dia, afinal estava prestes a reencontrar um familiar muito querido, deu uma sacudida no cabelo e deixou o Box enrolando uma toalha na cintura, rumou até a cozinha deixando um rastro de água pela casa, até que o som da campainha chama a sua atenção, foi até a porta e abriu sem muita surpresa ao ver Zoro ali parado feito estatua.

- Zoro, que cara é essa? Parece que viu um fantasma.

- E eu vi!

Ele entrou se atirando no sofá, um pouco atordoado, Ace voltou jogando uma garrafa de cerveja sobre Roronoa.

- Afinal, o que te trouxe aqui?

- Você viaja hoje, e no caminho pra cá houve um tiroteio...

- E daí?

- Ora! E daí que é melhor você andar esperto, é obvio que deve ter gente no seu bico.

- Eu nem fiz nada "ainda", para alguém tentar me matar, hahahaha.

- Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo, he...

Zoro sentou-se no sofá abrindo a bebida, tomou uns dois goles, ficou fitando uma gota percorrer a silhueta da garrafa.

- Aquela amiga de vocês estava lá, levei ela até em casa...acho que você deveria dar oi antes que viaje.

- Ora! Não sabia que você tinha um lado humano, eu irei vê-la antes de ir, mas você não disse porque parece estar tão atordoado? Apaixonou-se pela Nami-chan? Hahaha

- CALA ESSA BOCA!... não aconteceu nada demais, só vi uma pessoa muito parecida com Kuina e isso me abalou um pouco.

- Deixa de ser fresco, a Kuina é a Kuina, copias baratas por ai existem , então não se abale por pouco, ninguém pode substituir ela.

- Eu sei! Só avisa o Luffy que vou posar aqui hoje.

Ace deu um largo sorriso e se atirou ao lado de Zoro.

- Você é um desgraçado sem alma, mas tinha certeza que iria tomar conta do Luffy enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Antes de falar asneiras, vista uma roupa.

- Toalhas são mais confortáveis!

Zoro se levantou e foi em direção a porta, Ace fez um sinal positivo com a mão.

- Vê se não morre, não vou bancar a baba do Luffy por muito tempo não!

- Vou lembrar disso.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Luffy estava entediado, a aula parecia infinita, sua barriga roncava por causa da fome, ele bateu de cara contra a mesa, todos os colegas inclusive o professor notavam as atitudes estranhas do rapaz.

- Ei, Luffy, pare de fazer essas coisas, senão vamos levar lição extra para casa.

- Usopp, to com fome....tenho que me despedir de Ace... quero saber como está Nami.... FOME~~!

Quando os dois jovens perceberam o sinal havia tocado, ambos saíram correndo para a porta de saída da sala.

- Uho! Até que enfim terminou essa aula chata.

- Tenho que ir pra casa! Até mais Usopp!

Luffy saiu correndo, acidentalmente tropeça na escada caindo sobre uma moça de cabelos negros, seus olhos azuis fitavam o rapaz, não usava uniforme, era muito mais alta do que vários homens que haviam por ali.

- Ah... minha cabeça...

O moreno se levantou pegando a mochila e colocando sobre as costas.

- Está tudo bem, aluno-san?

- Ah... estou sim... tenho pressa! ACE~~!

Ele se pos a correr, a mulher só o via de longe, deu de ombros e continuou a subir a escadas.

~x~x~x~x~

Nami estava deitada no sofá de sua sala, ela fitava o celular que estava na mesinha de centro, o pegou discando rapidamente, estava chamando pela terceira vez e ninguém atendia, estava aflita, até que uma voz familiar atende a ligação.

- Sanji-kun!!

" _Olá...Nami-san."_

-Que bom que atendeu o telefone… já estava indo para o hospital se não me atende-se!

"_A enfermeira não estava deixando atender a ligação, mais quando vi que era minha melloraine eu tive dar um jeito."_

- Hahaha, mas como está seu ombro?

" _Estou bem, só pegou de raspão, amanhã de manha já serei liberado, depois podemos sair, Nami-swan!"_

- Você não muda, mesmo estando nesse estado...

A campainha soou, a garota se pôs sentada no sofá.

- Sanji-kun, vou ter que desligar, tem alguém na campainha, melhoras.

" _Está bem Nami-san. Tchau! _"

Ela desligou o celular e foi correndo até a porta, espiou no olho mágico e ficou realmente feliz em saber quem estava ali para vê-la.

- ACE!! Você veio!!

- Eu não poderia ir viajar sem me despedir da senhorita.

- Entre!

Ace sentou no sofá, Nami foi ate a geladeira pegando uma jarra de suco de laranja e um copo.

- Valeu, Nami-chan, e como está depois do susto?

- Estou melhor agora, Sanji-kun está bem, liguei para ele agora.

-Isso é bom... Ah Zoro foi lá em casa, parecia preocupado com você.

Nami serviu um copo de suco para Ace, ela deu um fraco sorriso e voltou a fitar o moreno.

- É serio? Ele não tem cara que se preocupa com os outros.

- Acredite, ele é uma boa pessoa, apesar daquela cara fechada.

- Eu percebi... mas quando você volta?

Ele bebeu todo o copo de suco num único gole colocou o copo sobre a mesa, passando as mãos sobre a nuca.

- Bem...acho que daqui há uma semana, depende de como vai ser lá com o velhote.

- E como vai ficar o Luffy?

- Zoro vai cuidar dele, não consigo imaginar meu irmão sozinho sem fazer besteira, gostaria que você desse uma olhada nele.. ou melhor eles, Zoro tem um péssimo senso de direção.

- Já percebi isso, hahaha, mas prometo em ir ver o Luffy hoje de noite.

Ace olha o relógio dando um grande pulo.

- Já estou atrasado, tenho que ir Nami-chan!

Ace deu um abraço apertado na garota, Nami havia ficado corada, ele se despediu sumindo no longo corredor branco que dava em direção ao elevador, o moreno parecia muito inquieto, ao sair do prédio, esse vê Luffy correndo pela faixada.

- Oi, Luffy!

- ACE!! Pensei que não iria te ver antes de partir.

- Já esta com saudades minhas pelo visto, ou esta querendo lutar comigo? Lembre-se você sempre perdeu as lutas para mim.

- HAHAHA, é verdade, mas isso não ira durar por muito tempo.

- Ah, você veio ver a Nami-chan, certo? Mas ela disse que iria a nossa casa a noite... ENTÃO...você ira me acompanhar até o aeroporto!

- AHN? Então ela está bem?

- Sim, graças ao Zoro.

- ZORO?

- Maa...maa...esqueça vamos lá pegar a minha bagagem e pegar o trem, LUFFY!

Ace saiu correndo na frente, o irmão ficou parado olhando quando Ace faz um sinal de vitória, Luffy se pos a correr algum dia iria ganhar de seu irmão. Ambos chegaram em casa, Ace havia ganhado a corrida, entrou rapidamente pegou a sua mala.

- Vamos, maninho perdedor! O trem passa daqui a pouco!  
-Yoshe!

Caminharam por uns 15 minutos e chegaram ao trem, Ace e Luffy se despediram, o moreno chegou no tempo certo ao Aeroporto, pegou a passagem e confirmou seu lugar no avião, seu lugar era o 93, mas ao andar pela cabine, notou a presença de 4 homens suspeitos, vestiam ternos pretos, eles estavam na fileira de trás, Ace sentou-se em sua poltrona, escutando alguns murmúrios vindo dos homens, a aeromoça pediu para que todos colocassem o cinto de segurança.

- Merda! Estou vendo que não voltarei tão cedo para casa!

Continua...


	4. Aeroporto

**Yo!  
Depois de milênios atualizei aqui, desculpem a demora, mas estou com muita falta de tempo T.T, mas não esqueci de vocês.**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo, nunca tinha feito uma cena de luta corpo a corpo, então me desculpem por estar estranho ¬¬ prometo melhorar!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Deixem reviews! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - Aeroporto**

Nami já estava arrumada, pegou sua mochila, trancou a porta e foi animada para a casa de Luffy, estava feliz em saber que Sanji estava bem e que Ace veio se despedir anteriormente, alguns minutos depois já estava diante ha casa do garoto, tocou a campainha e ninguém atendeu.

-Será que ele não está em casa?

Tocou mais uma vez e ninguém atendeu, colocou a mão na maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta entrou silenciosamente na casa, foi quando notou o garoto dormindo que nem uma pedra sobre o sofá.

- Então está ai.

Ela sorriu e foi até o garoto ajeitando-lhe sobre as almofadas, sentou na poltrona e ligou a TV, não tinha nada que chamasse sua atenção, olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram 20 horas.

- Está quase na hora do jantar... humn... vou fazer algo para nós comermos.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha e foi pegando várias coisas na geladeira, lavou as mãos e foi picar uma cebola, estava distraída cantando uma canção qualquer quando alguns barulhos chamaram sua atenção.

- O que será isso?

Pegou a faca e ficou mais atenta aos barulhos, notou que vinha do lado de fora da residência, aproximou-se na ponta dos pés ficando escondida do lado da porta apagando as luzes, lentamente a porta se abriu deixando a silhueta de um homem alto aparecer, agilmente Nami foi ao ataque, mas uma forte mão segura seu braço.

- Me solte seu idiota!!

Luffy do sofá resmungava algumas coisas dormindo do tipo _" Desligue a TV... eu quero mais carne...nha...carne...", _ as luzes foram ascessas pelo homem, ambos tiveram grande surpresa ao ver seus rostos.

**- ZORO! O QUE FAZ AQUI?**

**-NAMI! O QUE FAZ AQUI?**

Ambos ficaram encarando-se por alguns segundos, quando alguns pingos de sangue escorriam sobre o braço de Zoro manchando sua camisa branca social.

- **ARGH**! Olhe o que você fez, sujou minha camisa!

**- SEU IDIOTA!** Você está machucado.

Nami pegou Zoro pelo braço e o conduziu até o banheiro, ela colocou mão dele sobre a pia e começou a enxaguar o sangue .

- Não esta doendo, garota!Por que está fazendo isso?

- Pode inflamar!

- Tsc, isso é bobagem.

Nami fez um beiço para ele, foi ate o armário dos remédios procurar algo para cortes, quando se volta para o moreno seu rosto tomou uma coloração rubra, ate seus ouvidos esquentaram, ele estava desabotoando a camisa lentamente.

- O que está fazendo seu pervertido!!

- Só estou tirando a camisa, não vou deixá-la ficar manchada.

Nami estava fazendo o curativo em sua mão, mas não pode deixar de perceber o corpo perfeito que aquele rapaz tinha, era simplesmente definido,bronzeado realmente muito sexy,ela não reclamava de sua sorte, só havia homens lindos a sua volta Luffy, Ace e Sanji também era incrivelmente bonitos, cada um com sua beleza, ela terminou o curativo e saiu andando na frente, quando Roronoa toca a camisa por cima da garota.

- Qual é a sua?!  
- Bem.. você que me machucou, poderia lavar a camisa, não acha.

- Você é muito irritante sabia!

- He, bom saber disso, mulher assassina.

Zoro seguiu até a sala, enquanto Nami colocava a camisa de molho, ele pegou o telefone esperou por algum tempo e ninguém atendia, um pouco irritado colocou o telefone no gancho.

- Mas que diabos, ainda não recebi nenhum sinal.

A garota aproximou-se com cara tediosa, soltou um suspiro colocando o avental em sua cintura, Roronoa só a cuidava de canto.

- O que irá cozinhar ai?

- Estava pensando num Yakisoba, como não sabia que você viria, vou ter que fazer em maior quantidade.

Zoro pegou o telefone discando novamente e mais uma vez ele desligou o telefone irritando, foi até a cozinha.

-Ei, faz tempo que você está aqui? Ninguém ligou para cá?

Ela pestanejou um pouco confusa.

- Realmente... não.

Ele suspirou e ficou ao lado de Nami na pia, ficando envergonhada em vê-lo sem camisa pela cozinha.

- Ei seu tarado, coloque uma camisa, não fique andando assim ao meu lado.

- Ah.

Ele olhou para si mesmo notando que estava só de calças pela casa, sem aparentar nenhuma preocupação subiu as escadas entrando no quarto de Ace pegando uma camisa qualquer, desceu novamente, agora vestindo uma blusa vermelha com desenhos em preto.

- Me esqueci que seu namorado não iria gostar.. afinal ele está melhor?

Nami pegou a faca com força e disse em um tom bravo.

- Primeiro ele não é meu namorado e segundo ele está melhor sim.

Luffy aos poucos foi despertando com o cheiro de comida, sonolento coçou os olhos, ao avistar Zoro e Nami na cozinha o moreno solta um largo sorriso.

- Yo! Não vi vocês chegarem!

Nami colocou a colher sobre a pia tapando a panela.

- Isso porque faz um bom tempo que você está ai dormindo nesse sofá.

O garoto olhou para o relógio da sala surpreendendo-se com o tempo que havia dormido, ele saltou do sofá e foi em direção a cozinha, ele franziu os olhos ao olhar Roronoa.

- Você também vai dormir aqui, neh Zoro?

Roronoa franziu os olhos, soltou um longo suspiro.

- Ace me pediu para que cuidasse de você, mas se soubesse que essa mulher estivesse aqui nem viria.

**XxX**

Já fazia quase uma hora que o avião havia partido tudo parecia normal, mas Ace ainda achava muito suspeito os homens que estavam sentados na fileira traseira.

" _Que saco esses caras, eles estão me irritando... tenho certeza que querem algo comigo... malditos aviões que não se pode andar armado...terei que agir somente na rua, só espero que não inventem nada em pleno voo..."_

A aeromoça aproximou-se do moreno que estava distraído.

- Senhor iremos pousar daqui alguns minutos, por favor coloque o cinto de segurança.

- Ah? Sim, claro, muito obrigado.

Ace deu uma pequena espiada para a fileira de trás, quando o avião começa se posicionar para o pouso, ele sorriu pois logo sua tortura terminaria,finalmente o avião havia pousado na pista, rapidamente ele se ergueu de seu acento e foi em direção a escada de saída, o problema que a fila era grande ele não tinha como passar pelas pessoas, pacientemente esperou até sua vez de desembarcar, enfim conseguiu descer do avião e notou que os homens aparentemente não estavam mais atrás dele, um pouco aliviado suspirou e foi buscar sua bagagem.

- Aqueles homens desapareceram, acho que estava imaginando coisas.

Ace pegou sua mochila, olhou para o relógio notando que já estava tarde por causa do fuso horário, antes de chegar ao ponto de taxi, o moreno havia de atravessar o estacionamento, quando foi surpreendido pelos rapazes que lhe encaravam no avião.

- Novamente estou mudando meus pensamentos sobre vocês.

Um dos homens sacou um revolver de dentro do terno, mirando em direção ao rapaz.

- Venha com a gente, assim poupara sua vida.

Ace olhou para o homem um pouco confuso, afinal o que essa gente queria com ele, a viagem foi de última hora não havia como alguém descobrir tão rapidamente.

- Sinto-lhe informar, mas isso não está nos meus planos de viagem.

- Idiota.

O homem começou a atirar em direção do moreno que se pôs correndo entre os carros, as balas lampejavam em contato das latarias que estavam ha volta.

- Acho que eles não estavam brincando quando falaram em poupar minha vida.

Ace ofegava agachado atrás de um carro, quando ele nota o homem armado se aproximando, rapidamente ele pula para cima do carro, atirando-se sobre o homem torcendo o pescoço do próprio fazendo cair imóvel ao chão, os outros três homens saíram de um carro.

- Há, vocês estavam ai.

- Cale a boca!

Dois homens partiram para o moreno, um deles ia dar um soco, mas Ace defende-se com a mochila passando a alça entre o braço de um dos caras o girando ficando preso.

- Acho melhor vocês pararem com essa brincadeira, senão seu amiguinho pode se machucar.

- Grrr.... vá a merda seu bastardo.

Ace foi surpreendido com uma facada em seu abdômen, o homem não hesitou em perfurar o seu aliado para atingir o alvo, ele caiu ao chão colocando a mão aonde havia se machucado.

- Isso não foi nada educado.

- Você vai levar muito mais do que isso, hahahaha!

- Atingiu seu próprio amigo...desgraçado.

Ace se levantou com as mãos tampando o sangramento, o homem aproveitou para socá-lo no rosto.

- Faça alguma coisa agora, hahaha o machucadinho não deixa, neh.

Portegas já estava irritado com tudo aquilo, e seu machucado estava doendo demais, rapidamente ele deu um chute no rosto, quebrando o nariz do homem.

- Maldito, meu nariz, ahhh...

Nesse mesmo instante o outro homem veio com pedaço de ferro contra Ace, ele se desviou do ataque mais foi surpreendido por uma cotovelada na cabeça o fazendo desmaiar no estacionamento.

- Esse homem é forte, ufa, ainda bem que conseguimos ele vivo.

-Chefe, o meu nariz ...

- Cale-se, levante-se desse chão imediatamente, vamos, Mustang.

O homem de terno com o rosto ensangüentado, ergueu Ace até seus ombros o colocando no banco de trás do carro.

- Ei chefe, e aqueles dois?

Mustange apontou para os dois corpos atirados ao chão, o homem deu de ombros, sentando no lugar do motorista.

- Esqueça esses imprestáveis.

- Mas...

- Entre logo, antes que o desgraçado morra por falta de sangue, se algo acontecer com aquele moleque você sabe o que ira acontecer.

- Sim, senhor.

O homem entrou no carro, rapidamente saíram do estacionamento do aeroporto que estava sendo preenchido por varias patrulhas policial.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Mahouswords:** NOOOOOOOTTT, yaoi não u.u não do zoro XD eu não matarei o Ace por enquanto, pode ler sussegado. beijos

**Andro-no-hana:** Desculpe a demora, mas ate que enfim chegou mais um capitulo, desculpe a demora . Obrigado por ler a minha humilde fanfic =)

**TTatikya:** Porque o Zoro em carrão é tudo de bom!! Obrigado por gostar da fic =D tu sabe que adoro suas reviews.;*

**Hatake_Sakura_XD:** uhasuhauhshuas Ace fuja para a minha casa!! Melhor aqui do que nas montanhas XD Ninguem vai cuidar de ninguem por enquanto -q beijos

**Paola:** Ate que enfim saiu mais um capitulo para a sua alegria XD

**Nananohana:** HAHUAUHAHU aew, mais um capitulo, não morra não, esta aqui o fabuloso roteiro (not) ;*


End file.
